


I Still Make Tea

by Desera



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desera/pseuds/Desera
Summary: Short insight into how John spent some of his time when Sherlock was 'dead'.I wrote this before getting into the Sherlock fandom. When rereading it today I realised it reminds me of them so I've tweaked a few things to make it fit better.





	

I still make tea.

Now, instead of placing it by your side  
I put it on table beside me.

I let it run cold,  
much like how you used to.

I cannot count the number of cups I've made  
that you'd forgotten about;  
too caught up in your latest case,   
or plans to one-up Mycroft to remember.

I sit there with the full cup by my side  
and sometimes I'll glance at it and forget.

I'll open my mouth to tell you off for forgetting  
and then remember you're not here to hear it.

I shattered your favourite mug last week, that's six now, all thrown at walls in the house we shared.

One each time I remember that I've forgotten. 

I clean up the shards, wipe away the puddle of cold tea on the floor.

Then I put the kettle on and take a fresh mug from the cupboard.


End file.
